


牡蛎

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	牡蛎

男孩坐在水产市场的摊位尽头。他来得很早，隔壁摊位的主人正把海水分倒进白色的塑料盒，末了回头向远处望。视线穿过一层层长长的、半透明的红色鱼干，向远处寻找船的声音。

客人还很少，但他没有抬头。浸在水里的一双手被水波弯出折痕，一点晨光突破顶棚的缝隙落在盆里，握贝壳的手显示出病态的苍白。他右手里是一把棕色的刷，陈旧但干净，刮过粗糙的贝壳表面，有细而薄的水雾飞起来。

 

男人不介意成为他的第一位顾客，但他相信耐心会获得更好的回报，于是他坐在市场前的空地上，只一抬头就能看到卖牡蛎的男孩。

男孩很瘦，穿一件洗得发旧的白T恤，下摆很长，有几处细小的洞。两条腿从宽松的短裤裤筒里伸出来，细且长，缎子一样的海水曾把它们紧紧缠绕。那是傍晚退潮的时候，男人从不知何处的海岸一路走来，夕阳瘫倒在海面上，被割成碎片，呼啸着涌向岸边。他在一片刺眼的红紫色中发现一条细细的黑影，依稀分辨出人的形状。旧T恤被染色，像一面彩旗，下半身被海水浸透。男人索性坐在海边看，直到潮水落去，天和海恢复一片静谧的深蓝，他纤细的腿摆脱束缚，发出贝壳一样的光。

他路过他时，男人看到一张少年的脸，被夜色和灯塔分割得棱角分明。他能听到他被水浸透的塑胶拖鞋摩擦地面的声音，能看到他风一样地一路上行，踏上一座贝壳山，被山遮挡的地方用红颜料写着：保护海洋，从我做起。

海鲜市场只亮着一盏灯，男人坐在海岸上仰头去看，看到深色短裤边缘坠落的海水。海水滴落在贝壳山上，像男孩的脚步，哗啦——，哗啦——

 

如今那布料被海水和太阳浆洗成灰绿色，看起来廉价而粗糙。男孩每天都穿着同样的衣服，坐在同样的位置，只是全身露出的皮肤、甚至藏在旧拖鞋里的足跟都是雪白的，被粗砺的海风磨出晶莹的粉色。

他泡在海水里的关节是粉色的，那只手握起一把剪刀，在丑陋的贝壳边缘剪下去，又换一把窄刀插进去，轻轻一旋，粗糙的黄褐色外壳便与嫩肉分开，露出与外表不符的鲜嫩内里。沿海人最好这一口，刚开的牡蛎极鲜极嫩，汁水丰沛，只轻轻一吸，海边独特的鲜味儿就滑进肚里。

他摊前只站着零散几个人，却永远没有空档。人们接过刚开壳的牡蛎，仰头吞下，把或新或旧的零散钱币放进一旁的盒子里。有些一样沾着海水，有些沾着远来的小姐的香水味儿，也有不习惯生食的，男孩会挑几个个大鲜活的装进塑料袋，去街头的海鲜馆子撒上蒜蓉葱花小米椒慢慢地烤，嫩肉收紧汁液沁出，就着白烟碳火和海风，一样鲜得人直淌口水。

男人在原地坐了一整天。他要在这里待的时间不算太短，但并不很长，新鲜牡蛎变成他几天来最爱的午餐。  
味道并不很容易接受，男人这样想。他不知道自己为何如此着迷，生冷的牡蛎肉气味浓重，与零星的一点海水在胃里纠缠翻搅。他把目光投向面前的男孩，看他饱满的粉色的唇、柔软的鼻尖和睫毛，被半长的黑发遮住少许。男孩低着头，细长脖颈折出某个弧度，露出一块圆润的、隆起的脊骨，像埋在沙下的白贝。

眼下太阳正西斜，阳光被收进半透明的鱼肉里，金红色的，随风微微摆动。市场的人正多起来，不同种类的鞋底踩破地上薄薄一层积水，剖好的鱼表皮发干。男孩面前的塑料桶已空了，他站起身，正看隔壁摊位水槽里的一只龙虾。很大的一只，被人绑了钳子拘束着，很少动弹。

男孩看得很专注。那是离他最近的一个水槽，摆在铺位边上，男人想，无论那里面装的是什么，螃蟹、蚬子、平鱼还是别的东西，他也许都会那样看。夕阳透过横幅映在男孩侧脸上，一片粉红。虚假又滑稽的罗曼蒂克。

他看了一会儿，把堆成小山的牡蛎壳倒进空桶里，贝壳撞击海水轰隆作响。那双漂亮的手捏紧桶子边缘提起来，一步一晃地向后面走过去。那里阳光照不到，只看得到一个黑色剪影，随即又是一阵哗啦啦的响声，男人知道，那下面是那座贝壳山。他同样知道他能留在这里的日子已不多。

 

『你在这里多久了？』  
『我忘了。吃得惯吗？』  
『啊啊，还好……只有这里才吃得到这种味道。』  
『嗯。外地人不爱这样吃，怕闹肚子。』  
『你的手……？』

男孩把浸透了海水的手套脱下来，手心有一道粉色的口，血色被稀释尽了，微微外翻。

『早上被划了一下，是牡蛎的碎壳——你别担心，我今天一直带着手套，不会——！！』  
『可能没有用，但贴上会好一点。』

男孩眨了眨眼，创可贴中心的棉片鼓起一个小小的弧度。

『是防水的。』  
『谢谢！』  
『你一个人在这里？』  
『嗯，我家没有其他人了。』  
『……』  
『但叔伯大娘们人都很好，他们早上带我出海，提一桶牡蛎，卖完这些就可以休息了。』  
『……没想过做些其他的事？』  
『没有，我觉得现在就挺好。你住在附近吗？我看你常来。』  
『嗯。但我要走了。』  
『这样啊……那你再来的时候，我也还在这儿。能再见面就好了！』  
『……嗯。』

男人看向塑料桶，黑黄色的牡蛎铺满桶底。他本来想在男孩脸上看到些不一样的表情，但对方始终笑着，眉毛眼角弯弯，他意识到他对他而言实在与平常顾客无异，那一点所谓的缘分也仅止于此。

『能再来一个吗？这味道上瘾。』  
『不，吃多了会伤胃的。』

男人握着钱的手被推回。男孩用湿的手背抹了一下额头，指尖和发梢都有闪光的水珠。他心中陡然冒出某个残忍而不洁的想法来。

『下次再来的时候我请你吧，不用给钱。』

男孩笑着这样说，他一无所知。

 

海边很少下这样的大雨，市场只有稀稀落落几个人。这种日子不宜出海，仅有几个铺位卖些零碎东西，随着雨势增大，也纷纷收了东西撑伞回家去。

男人到的时候那里只剩下一个人，细细瘦瘦的白影子，一只裤管被水打湿，洇出不规则的形状。  
男孩站在那里看那只桶，又忽然抬起头，雨滴从顶棚的缝隙渗出来，落在他额头上。

『怎么还不走？』  
『啊……是你，我的伞坏了。』

他转过身，男人顺着他指的方向看，看到一把坏掉的花雨伞，一格蓝、一格红、一格黄，被风折成残破的形状，最下端浸在深色的积水里。

海水的味道很腥。他发现他下半截T恤也湿透了，水珠沿着泛黄破损的边缘滑动，一颗接一颗地落到地面上，棉布变得透明，看得到微微起伏的粉白肚腹。  
街上没有一个影子，只有海风还在吹，把一阵阵令人作呕的腥味儿送过来，穿过昏暗的海鲜市场，穿过两个人之间的缝隙。

『不好意思，之前说好请你吃的……』

他用了七分力，男孩被推得一个趔趄，腹部撞到坚硬的金属板边缘。

『……你？？』

他捂着肚子，好半天才直起身要逃，又被男人捉住尽力一推。侧腰恰好撞到摊位的尖角，男孩痛呼一声，剧烈发着抖，身子失了力一点点下滑。

男人不发一言，手卡死那段纤细的腰，男孩像出水的鱼一样挣扎起来，双腿扑腾着去踢对方逼近的下体。

『你放开我！快！』

他始终重复着这句话，声嘶力竭地喊，骤雨用力地敲打着塑料顶棚，发出淹没一切的巨响。绝望由潮湿肮脏的地面攀上他脚尖，一寸寸吞噬他全身。他觉得自己似乎在哭，全身都湿透了，冰冷的雨水渗进皮肤。男人的动作粗暴而疯狂，被他死死按住的地方像扭断了骨头，钻心地痛。他只是个瘦弱的男孩儿，甚至比同龄人还要弱一些，拼不过一个体力旺盛的成年人，他只能哭着求他，一遍又一遍，声音被大雨击碎。

男人剥下那条半干的短裤。金属板搭盖的摊位积了一层水，男孩的衣服几乎全湿了，身子不停地抖。他一只手掐着他喉咙，把呼救声挤成模糊一片，手指用力挤进他紧紧并拢的腿间。男人只摸了两下就抽出手，把那件破烂的T恤直推到他腋下。  
粗糙手掌揉摸细滑软嫩的皮肤，正像他平日里那样，这一次不仅仅是目光，他甚至能闻到男孩皮肤之下隐藏的甜味儿。

像撬开一只贝的硬壳。

男孩在哭。他的胸膛很软，有一点微微的弧度，像一只鸽子。男人用力揉捏那里，留下一片触目惊心的红痕。  
红痕像花瓣一样延到腰际，男人伏下身去舔中间那处小小的凹陷。身子绷紧了，他能感受到他急促地喘着气，小腹微微颤抖。男人架起他的腿，摆出一个极为羞耻的姿势，男孩最大的秘密就这样暴露在空气中。

陌生的手指挤压着那个畸形器官，男孩一瞬间失去了所有力气，他知道他所有的反抗都不再有用，他的秘密被海风知道了，被这头陌生的野兽知道了，身体即将在这个肮脏又无比熟悉的地方支离破碎。

男人像吸一只牡蛎那样，似乎要把所有的软肉、汁液、甚至灵魂都吸进肚子里去。他吞咽着他的汁水，用舌尖顶开紧紧闭合的粉红肉瓣。  
他湿透了，分不出是哪里的液体，冷和热搅在一起，顺着男人的下颌淌到地上，性器不知羞耻地站起来。男人用力舔他的穴，肉瓣被吮得肿起发红，溢出黏腻汁液。

滚烫的东西来回戳弄着那个畸形的器官，他下腹像燃起一把火烧过全身，男人含着那处嫩肉用力一吸，他无意识喊出声来，下身泄得一塌糊涂。

他厌恶这样的自己，从没有一刻像现在这样。昨天之前他还在想，也许他可以和普通人一样，做最普通的工作，在不起眼的角落里安度一生，那个秘密永远不会被人发现。氧气被挤出胸腔，某些零碎的记忆碎片被无限放大——他想起深夜里隔壁房间的喘息、想起初中时总跟在他身后的男孩、想起推搡打闹后内裤上潮湿的痕迹——也许他的秘密早已不是秘密。

男人的东西插进他穴里，下身撕裂一样地痛。他毫无分寸地冲撞着他的身体，用力捅进那个最柔嫩的地方。男人想起刚揭开壳的牡蛎，雪白柔软的贝肉缀着黑色裙边，鲜甜中带着海腥气。他想把它捣碎、搅烂，毁得彻彻底底，再也看不出可爱诱人的样子。

男孩不再动，任由发了疯的男人在体内进进出出，持续传来的巨痛使他麻木，大脑却意外冷静下来。他赤裸着躺在金属板上，看从屋顶缝隙落下来的水滴。一颗、两颗、三颗，他想，等数到第三百颗的时候我会重生。

 

男人知道这一切对于一个男孩，一个这样的男孩意味着什么。他系好衣带，才来得及真真正正地看他一眼。他的男孩赤裸着躺在那里——那里本该码着盛满海鲜的白色水槽——身体在昏暗的天地里发着光。雨水冲刷顶棚的声音震得他耳朵钝痛，他忽然觉得这座海鲜市场像一副壳，一副廉价而丑陋的壳，而男孩是壳的主人。

水滴从他垂落的脚尖滚下来。透明的、干净的水滴。男人是一个莽撞而邪恶的闯入者，他在他身体里留下一块疤。丑陋的疤会被柔软的血肉包裹起来，几年或十几年后，那块疤会变成一粒珍珠。

『……跟我走吧。』

男孩不做声。  
又一阵海风袭来，腥味浓重得要让男人干呕。

那两片漂亮的嘴唇轻轻颤动着，男孩在数。冰凉的雨水落在他身上。

『二百九十八，』  
『二百九十九，』

他动了一下，又再次躺平了身子，目光直直地向上望。

『三百。』

他想，三百。他撑起身子，用力站直身体，几乎因为巨痛而支撑不住。有东西从体内流出来，可能是血，也可能是别的什么，他无暇顾及。男人呆滞地站在原地，他看着那双雪白的脚踩进污水滩里，一步一步地向前挪，渐渐走进黑暗一片的远方。

 

塑料桶里有两只牡蛎，静静躺在海水里，男人捏紧拳。那张曾贴在他掌心的创可贴落在地上，是刚刚被揭下来的，沉在一片污水洼里。  
他想，也许他曾经真的有一次机会的。

 

而他的牡蛎已合上虚拟的壳，沉入深海。

 

fin.


End file.
